Scars of Our love
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A little angsty Puckleberry multi chapter... M for smut...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! So this is set in season 1 something's are the same but most things are totally different. This is just a one shot I might make it into a chapter story after I finish New Beginnings **

Scars of Our Love

Rachel Berry didn't know how her life had come to this, she was in love with the one person who made her life hell in public but when it was just them; just Rachel and Noah, he was amazing and she knew that he loved her too. But she still expected the slushie that had currently just hit her face by the boy she loved; at least he didn't insult her anymore when he did it. After Rachel had emerged from the bathroom after cleaning up; she bit her tongue to stop the tears as she saw Noah no wait Puck making out with Santana Lopez and letting his hand travel up her skirt. She turned away before they could see her and made her way to her first class; trying to forget what started this stupid thing in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Rachel was sitting in the Puckerman's living room, surrounded by screaming 11 year olds; she was here for Sarah's birthday, all the Jewish community was actually. The adults where in the backyard talking and drinking while the "kids" stayed inside the house, Sarah Puckerman decided that it was time to play a game and chose 7 minutes in heaven and she dragged all her friends including Rachel and Puck into her bedroom._

"_Aren't you a bit young to play this game?" Rachel asked_

"_Nope, we are all big kids here" Sarah said_

"_Your 11" Rachel stated as if it were obvious_

"_This is gay" Puck stated_

"_I find that offensive" Rachel glared_

_Puck just rolled his eyes before Sarah told the room she would be playing god and told her friends Jessica and Liam to get in her closest, Rachel could feel Puck's eyes on her which unnerved her, he never looked at her or spoke to her unless it was when he was throwing a slushie in her face. After the 7 minutes where u, the two kids came out with grins on their face before Sarah told everyone that it was Puck and Rachel's turn._

"_Um, I don't think this is a good idea Sarah" Rachel said as Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed_

"_Come on Berry, this is like; a once in a life time opportunity for you" Puck smirked before pulling her into the closet; Sarah shut and locked the door from the outside before yelling_

"_Ha-ha, now you two are stuck in there and we don't wanna see you till after the party is over" All of Sarah's friends laughed and followed Sarah out of the room_

"_Sarah! This isn't funny let me out" Rachel screamed as she banged on the door_

"_Did you plan this babe? To be locked in here with me" Puck smirked in the dark_

"_No, I would rather shoot myself than be trapped in a small space with the person who makes my life hell daily" Rachel snapped_

_Puck winced, he had been a dick to her; but he set this whole thing up best 20 bucks he'd ever spent. He has always wanted to tap Rachel, she was a good looking Jew but she was also the school's biggest loser, so now he could fuck her and get her out of his system and no one would find out._

_Rachel turned around and leaned on the back wall of the closet, before she realised; Puck had his arms on either side of her boxing her in_

"_You know why I slushie you?" Puck whispered_

"_Because I'm a freak" Rachel replied _

"_Nope" Puck said popping the 'p' "Because I wanna lick it off you. Every. Last. Drop" he kissed her neck softly Rachel shivered at his words_

"_I wanna make you scream my name; I want to feel you coming around my cock" _

"_N-Noah this isn't funny" Rachel stuttered _

"_You think I'm joking Rachel?"_

_Puck grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch so she could feel his hardness for her and even though she didn't want it to it made her wet_

"_Oh" Rachel exclaimed and subconsciously began to rub him through his jeans causing him to moan. Puck thrusted into her hand before claiming her mouth with his_

"_So will you? Let me fuck you till you scream my name baby?" Puck whispered in her ear_

_Rachel knew she should back away but she couldn't "Oh god yes" She moaned as his hand slid over her pantie covered clit_

_Puck ripped off her dress and took her bra off and began to suck and lightly nip on her breasts. Rachel arched into his embrace and moaned and began to kiss his jaw. Puck removed his t shirt and pants and was left just in his boxers, he slipped 2 fingers inside her too test her out; she was more than ready for him._

"_Are you a virgin?" Puck moaned in her ear as she pumped his cock with her hand_

"_Y-yes" Rachel breathed out_

"_It will hurt at first but then I'm gunna make you see those fucking gold stars you always talk about" _

_He slowly slid inside her until he was all the way in, he paused to let her adjust and thought of an old, fat man in a bikini to keep him from blowing his load- she was so tight_

"_More" Rachel mumbled into his ear after a few moments of nothing. Puck began to thrust in and out at a reasonable pace before Rachel moaned hotly into his ear and he lost it; he picked her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust in and out of her at a furious pace_

"_Oh, god Noah, right there, __**right there**__" Rachel moaned_

"_Fuck Berry are you close baby, I need to feel you come around my cock so badly" Puck grumbled he was so close_

"_Almost there, so fucking close" Rachel panted and Puck began to rub her clit and that sent her over the edge which made Puck spill his seed inside her chanting her name_

_After a moment, Puck slipped out of her and began to get dressed; after they were both re dressed Puck took a key from his jeans and opened the closet door._

"_See you around Berry" Puck smirked before going back into the living room. Rachel stood in the closet in shock; he had the key all along, what the hell? Rachel double checked her appearance and walked into the living room passing Puck who had the biggest grin on his face and left the Puckerman house with tears in her eyes without even telling her fathers_

_End flashback_

That was 4 months ago and somehow she got roped into babysitting Sarah and that's when she and Noah became close. He told her about his dad and his dreams and she told him about her birth mother and her goals, and she fell in love with him. But Noah only happened around their families, her fathers didn't know that when they were at school he threw slushie in her face and neither did his mother. After second period Rachel made her way to her locker to change her books over when she saw Santana and Puck walking out of the storage closest- Puck was zipping up his jeans. Puck locked eyes with Rachel and watched her face drop; they had a rule; he could keep up his image at school by kissing other girls but it goes no further than that; and here he is walking out of the storage closest after fucking Santana instead of being in class with her. He watched as she turned around only to be slushied by one of the hockey boys, he just fucked up the best thing he had with the one girl he actually loved.

**A/N Like I said it's just a one shot but if people like it I might make it into a multi chapter R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! A lot of people asked me for it to be a multi chapter so here it is; I wasn't expecting people to respond to it so quickly so thank you R&R**

Chapter 2

Rachel turned and left Puck in the hallway that day; it had been 1 week later and she was successfully avoiding him. In that week she had joined glee club and was now focusing on Finn Hudson- a tall and sweet guy who was really nice to Rachel and never made her feel like cheap. She knew she had angered Puck with their 'Push It' performance at assembly but she didn't care, serves him right it hurts when you see someone you love flirting/ dry humping someone else. Rachel was walking to Spanish the next day after the assembly to have a hand pull her into the janitor's closet

"So what I don't get the honour of being fucked in a clean storage closet just a dirty janitor's closet" Rachel sneered

"Why were you all over Hudson yesterday at assembly?"

"We were performing; now I have class so" Rachel began to leave when Puck stopped her and kissed her

"He will never love you like I do Rachel" Puck said against her mouth

"DON'T Rachel me Puck, go back to Santana; if you loved me so much your cock wouldn't be so acquainted with her pussy" Rachel spat in disgust

"I'm so sorry" Puck said sincerely

"No! Go back to the cherrios and the cougars; oh wait you never stopped! I deserve a guy who will be faithful to me and not care about his image and make me his dirty little secret someone like- like Finn! Now leave me alone" Rachel said with tears in her eyes and opened the door and left

"Fuck" Puck yelled before pushing some dweeb into a row of locker and stalked off

Xxxxx

Puck tried to let Rachel not affect him so he banged Quinn Fabray because she was freaking out that Berry and Hudson where spending so much time together (yeah he had gone back to calling her Berry). He only wanted to fuck Berry once not fall in love with her; but he couldn't get enough so when his mum needed a babysitter for Sarah he suggested Rachel and she got the gig. They had incredible sex but it wasn't just about the sex which was a first for him, he cared about her; fuck off he actually loved her… a lot, but he had to fuck it up by fucking Santana Lopez and to top it all off Finn just told him Quinn is pregnant… shit he's gunna be a dad.

Xxxxx

"Sup MILF?" Puck confronted Quinn

"Leave me alone" Quinn dismissed Puck

"Who is the daddy? I just find it kind of weird considering you said you were a virgin when we did it"

"Look, it was a mistake; it meant nothing I love Finn and he is going to be an amazing dad, please just forget about it" Quinn begged

"But that's my kid; I'm not my dad!"

"J-just let me think about it please" Quinn asked

"Fine" And with that Puck turned and walked away

Xxxxx

Rachel had been successfully avoiding Puck at school for 3 weeks now, and by some miracle Dianna (His mum) didn't need her to babysit Sarah until now. Rachel knocked on the door to the Puckerman's residence just as Dianna came out dressed in her work uniform and greeted Rachel

"Noah will be home by 10 and then you can either stay the night or go home okay sweetie" Dianna told Rachel

"Yep sure thing" Rachel put on a fake smile and wished Dianna a good night at work and watched her pull out of the driveway

Sarah was sitting down watching TV so Rachel went into the dining room and started on her homework; at about 6 Rachel started to cook dinner; usually she would make Puck some and leave it for him in the fridge but screw him. Rachel called Sarah to the dining room and gave Sarah her dinner

"Are you mad at Noah?" Sarah asked while eating her dinner

"Yes, Puck and I are currently not speaking"

"Oh you called him Puck he must have done something REALY bad to make you call him Puck"

"Well yes he is but doesn't worry it doesn't mean I'm not still your friend" Rachel smiled

"Good cuz I love you Rachel" Sarah beamed before finishing her dinner and excusing herself from the table

"I love you too Sarah" She called out to the girl "And your brother no matter how else I try not too" She said to herself before cleaning up after herself

By 10:30 Puck still wasn't home; Sarah was in bed asleep and Rachel was watching a crappy late night movie. At 11 Puck stumbled into the house… drunk

"Sup Berry" Puck grinned as he slurred his words

"Good you're home, Sarah's asleep and I am going home" Rachel got up to leave but Puck stopped her

"She didn't mean anything Rachel I swear" Puck said almost desperately

"You still did it she must have meant something" Rachel spat

"I fucking love you Rachel, so much" Puck said and kissed her deeply. Rachel let him kiss her she missed the way his lips felt on hers but most of all she just missed him but she pushed him away before it could go any further.

"No, I am just another hook up to you" Rachel cried and pushed away from him and left the house. Puck swore under his breath and went into the kitchen to get something to eat; when he opened the fridge he smiled at the bowl of food Rachel had set aside for him there was a note

_You don't deserve it and I know I shouldn't but I left you some dinner :(_

Puck frowned at the unhappy face next to her writing and muttered "Fuck I have really hurt her" before eating the pasta bake and headed up into his room. Once he was in there he placed the note on his bedside table, this might be the last thing she ever gives him so he was keeping it. He realised that he had to get her back, to have a proper relationship, but first he had to tell her about Quinn and the baby. Fuck was he in the shit!

**A/N I hope you like my internet is playing up so I might not put some more chapters up for both of my stories for a few days sorry if that is the case R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! I don't own Rolling in the Deep by Adele**

Chapter 3

Rachel had been avoiding Puck really well she thought since that night in which she hadn't spoken to him (which was 4 days by the way). Glee was a little bit more stressful since Quinn, Brittany and Santana joined but she was learning to ignore them to the best of her ability. She was feeling pretty good with herself until Mr Shue walked in and told everyone that we had 3 new members, Mike, Matt and one Noah Puckerman.

Why on earth would Puck join New Directions, this was meant to be her safe haven, the one place in school that he would never ever show his face but here he was sitting in between Brittany and Santana… asshole!

"Alright guys, I was thinking we could have a duet competition; I have put all your names in this hat and I want you to pick your partners that way; Quinn you can choose first"

Quinn walked up to the hat and pulled Tina's name out, Mike and Mercedes, Kurt and Finn, Santana and Artie, Brittany and Matt and last but not least Puck and Rachel

"NO!" Rachel demanded as soon as she realised her partner "No way in fucking hell" The whole glee club gasped besides Puck, they had never heard Rachel Berry curse before.

"Aw why not Berry?" Puck smirked

Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked at Mr Shue "I would rather work with Santana Lopez then sing with Puck" Rachel spat

"Shut, Manhands must really hate you if she would rather work with me" Santana laughed

"Yep" Rachel said popping the 'p' and smirking at Puck

"Not enough not to rid my cock for 4 months" Puck said loudly

Rachel's mouth fell open she couldn't believe he just confessed to sleeping with her in front of everyone

"What?" Quinn said confused and then realised why Puck had been just as upset with Rachel and Finn spending so much time together… he loved her "Oh" she said quietly to herself

"You fucked RuPaul" Santana shuttered "Yuk!"

"Sure did and she was better then you to Satan" Puck shot back

Santana looked at him like he had suddenly grown two heads Rachel just laid her head on her lap trying to disappear. After a moment, Rachel just stood up and left the room with Puck following her. She had made it to the car park before Puck latched onto her arm

"I told them so now we can be together, no problems" Puck said hopefully

"No way in hell Puck, you just told them that we slept together not all the other things and you didn't tell them the fact that we… I mean you are in love with me; plus you cheated on me how can I be sure you won't do it again?" Rachel said with tears falling down her cheek

"I do love you Rachel so much" Puck said softly and cupped her face and wiped away her tears "So much, I will run back into the school and scream it to anyone who will fucking listen"

"You hurt me so much Noah" Rachel whispered "Wasn't I enough for you?" Rachel asked him brokenly

"Yes Rachel, I was just scared' I have never loved anyone as much as I fucking love you not even the baby"

"W-what baby? Noah I'm not pregnant" Rachel asked confused

"Quinn's baby" Puck said softly

"But that's Finn's… oh my god Noah you slept with Quinn" Rachel said before she let out a sob

"I was trying to get passed you like you said" Puck said quickly

"By fucking half of the school and your best friends girlfriend; get away from me" Rachel pushed past him and headed for her car

"Rach I am so fucking sorry" He yelled out after her

"I hope she was worth it Puck, I hope they were all fucking worth it" Rachel screamed furiously at him before unlocking her car and driving off

Xxxxx

2 days had past and it was time for the duet competition to take place, Rachel had just send him a song and highlighted his parts; they hadn't sung it together yet so he was nervous; the song was pretty fucking deep and fit their situation to a T. He watched as everyone else did their numbers before it was their turn

"Puck and I haven't practise so forgive Puck if he is less than perfect" Rachel said coldly before the music began to play

**Rachel **Puck _Both_

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark**

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one of you**

**And I'm gonna make your head burn **

Rachel turned to face Quinn as she sang the last line and Quinn knew straight away that Rachel knew Puck was the dad

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there**

**As mine sure won't be shared**

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_But you played it with a beating_

Throw your soul through every open door

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_We could have had it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_It all, it all, it all_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played it to the beat_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_But you played it_

_You played it_

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat._

Even though they didn't practise they were amazing and they won the competition, Rachel just threw the certificate for Breadsticks at Puck before storming out of the room. If Puck wasn't such a dick they really could have had it all

**A/N New chapter up soon hope u like**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Just to clear something up; when Quinn said that he loved her last chapter she was referring to Puck loving Rachel, like she just figured it out in that moment lol sorry to confuse anyone, she doesn't mean that Puck loves her.**

Chapter 4

"He told you didn't he?" Quinn asked Rachel after glee club a few days after the duet competition

"If you mean that Finn isn't the father of your child and then yes he told me" Rachel said and began to walk away

"He loves you… Puck, that's why he slept with me; because he was, scared that you and Finn would get together" Quinn whispered

Rachel stopped in the middle of the room before turning slowly back to Quinn

"Does he? Because last time I checked you don't cheat on someone you love. He slept with Santana and now you… I might not be as popular as you two but I deserve respect" Rachel said with teary eyes

"I never wanted Finn you know Quinn. I've always been in love with Noah, but at the moment he is being Puck and I hate Puck. I-I won't tell anyone about the baby yet, but you have to tell Finn he deserves to know"

"Okay… thank you Rachel. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you; you're a better friend to me than any of the "popular" girls and you hate me" Quinn sighed

"I don't hate you Quinn, it would be so much easier if I did but I don't hate you" Rachel said as a few tears rolled down her face before she turned and left the choir room

Xxxxx

Rachel missed Noah so much that she was actually a little bit excited that she was babysitting Sarah that afternoon, it had been a few days since she and Quinn had their conversation and Quinn and her were getting along, she didn't hate Quinn; she should considering she is the woman carrying the man she loves baby but she doesn't; Quinn's actually kind of nice once she stops being a bitch. Once Sarah was asleep that night, Puck came home sober this time and sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Quinn is telling Finn tomorrow at school" Puck said after a few moments of quiet

"That's good I guess, have everything out in the open" Rachel replied softly

"I miss you Rachel" Puck said honestly before turning to the girl he loved "So much"

Rachel breathed in deeply "I miss you too" She turned to face him and as soon as they looked into each other's eyes all bets where off

Puck claimed Rachel's mouth with his and began to haul her into his lap, taking off her top which left her topless (thank god for built in bras), he began to knead her breasts with his hands while kissing the side of her neck

"Fuck I've missed you so much baby, I love you so much" Puck kept saying into her ear

"I love you too Noah" Rachel moaned as Puck began to hike her skirt up and discovered she had no panties on

"Fuck" He moaned as he felt how wet she was and plunged a finger inside her

"Oh fuck Noah" Rachel moaned as Puck brought her to a fast climax and brought his finger covered in her juices to his mouth and licked it clean

"I love how you taste baby"

Rachel unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out and positioned herself onto it, with one plunge she impaled herself onto his thick cock and began to rid him frantically, she has missed him; she loves him, she needed to be close with him again

"Faster" Puck said as he thrusted up into her causing Rachel to moan in pleasure, Puck crashed his lips into hers to quiet her; he so didn't want Sarah walking down right about now

"I'm so close" Rachel grunted out

"Me too baby" He said before rubbing her clit with his finger, as soon as he felt her begin to cum he let go chanting her name over and over into the crook of her neck

As soon as Rachel came off her high she freaked out; she wasn't meant to have sex with him. She slid off him and redressed quickly just like he had the first time they had sex.

"We shouldn't have done this Puck" Rachel said

"Why?" Puck said alarmed "I thought we loved each other"

"We do but I can't let you hurt me again; I couldn't handle it" She told him honestly

"I won't I was a fuck head before, you're the only one I want" Puck tried to reassure Rachel

"I've gotta go" Rachel said before running to her car and driving home

Xxxxx

The next day at glee was horrible to say the least, Quinn had told Finn in front of a lot of witnesses and Finn snapped and crash tackled Puck to floor beating him senseless; what surprised Rachel was that he didn't fight back.

"Ok that's enough" Mr Shue shouted and he, Mike and Matt separated the boys

"You scummy piece of shit how the fuck could you fuck my girlfriend; we're best friends!" Finn yelled furious at Puck

"I'm sorry man, I thought you were going to get with Rachel and we panicked, Quinn because she loves you so much and didn't wanna lose you and me because I fucking love Rachel and I was pissed that she could be fucking my best friend" Puck said as he spat blood out of his mouth

"What no Rachel and I were just friends" Finn shot back

"Actually Finn, we did kiss a few times; so it wasn't completely innocent" Rachel said honestly if everything was coming out then everything needed to placed on the table

"You what?" Puck shouted and lunged for Finn but Mike held him back

"Don't get all pissy Puck, we were well and truly over by then, remember cuz you has sex with Santana" Rachel rolled her eyes

Puck shook his head and swore under his breath, Quinn was just crying, sitting next to Rachel and Rachel was comforting her.

"Finn please forgive me I love you so much" Quinn said softly as she tried to stop crying

"Fuck this" Finn spat and left the choir room and the devastation left behind

**A/N Hope you enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Oh my god thank you to EVERYONE who is reading this story I didn't expect it to be so well received I hope I don't stuff it up for you guys R&R**

Chapter 5

It's been 1 week since Puck was revealed as Quinn's baby daddy and a lot has changed. Finn is still in glee club but doesn't speak to anyone and only sings his lines and leaves, Quinn got kicked out of her house because Finn thought it would be funny to tell her parents that their daughter was pregnant as a form of payback for her cheating on him and she is currently living with Rachel… who would of guessed, and Puck and Rachel are going out for dinner tonight to try and work everything out (Puck kept asking Rachel until she said yes, he really wants his girl back).

Puck was picking Rachel up at her house at 6 and was greeted with Quinn opening the door

"She's nearly ready" Quinn smiled and gestured for him to come inside

"Cool" He said before taking a seat on the couch

"So, um, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow did you want to come with me and Rachel?" Quinn asked nervously

"Are you ok with me coming? Cuz I would love to" Puck smiled

"Yeah, it's your baby too. Rachel is betting me a night of watching musicals that it's a girl, even though I think it's a girl too she says I still have to watch them with her either way" Quinn laughed she never really knew why she was ever so mean to Rachel so was slowly becoming her best friend, because her dads are away on business a lot they said yes straight away to Quinn living with them to keep Rachel company, they are even paying her doctor bills.

"It's so a boy, because it's a badass Puckerman" Puck smirked

"No it's a girl Noah" Rachel said from the bottom of the stairs, her hair was slightly curled and she was wearing one of Quinn's dresses (A dark purple) that cut on mid-thigh and ballet flats.

"You look beautiful Rach" Puck said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Thank you" Rachel said shyly

"Now, Now kids have fun and have her back by 11" Quinn said in a playfully stricked tone

"Yes Ma'am" Puck saluted before leading Rachel out the door

Once they were seated and placed their orders at Breadsticks, an awkward silence fell between them

"Are you freaking out about sitting with me in public yet?" Rachel asked after sipping on her drink

"Rach…" Puck began but Rachel cut him off

"You wanted to talk so I am talking. Do you know how much it hurt me when the person you love was or maybe still is ashamed of you" Rachel said sadly

"I'm not ashamed of you, I was just…"

"Ashamed? To be seen with a freak like me"

Puck looked Rachel in the eyes before going on

"I was never ashamed of you Rachel, I could never be ashamed by you; you are perfect. I was just a fuck head who didn't know what an amazing girl he had until she left his sorry ass" Puck smiled sadly

"Why did you sleep with Santana Noah?" Rachel asked quietly

"Because I was a dick, we were fighting and I fucked up; I regret it so much Rachel you have no idea how much" Puck said with so much pain in his eyes

"It broke my heart" Rachel says honestly "So I tried to focus my attention on Finn, he seemed safe but in the end it forced Quinn to you and now you too are having a baby and everything is just so fucked up" Rachel said

The waitress placed their food on the table before smiling and walking away leaving the two to finish their conversation

"I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship with me; as much as it would fucking kill me I get it; I fucked up heaps… and now I'm having a kid with someone else but I need for you to at least be my friend, I need you in my life Rachel" Puck said before beginning to eat his meal

"I can't be your friend Noah" Rachel said "I want to be your girlfriend but I think we should take it slow you know, get to know each other again, so I can trust you again" Rachel says before eating her dinner

"You really wanna try it again" Puck says immediately happy

"Yea, I do but no more bullshit ok" Rachel smiles lightly at Puck

"No more bullshit"

After dinner they went and watched a movie and Puck was a total gentleman (who knew right?) they were currently on Rachel's front porch saying their goodbyes

"So I had a lot of fun, it was an amazing first date Noah" Rachel smiled

"I'm sorry that this is our first date when we have been kind of seeing each other for fucking months but it's not our last baby I promise" Puck smiled at Rachel just so fucking thrilled that she was talking to him again

"I should hope not Mr Puckerman" She laughed

"I know you want to take this slow but, can I ah kiss you?" Puck asked hesitantly

"Who would of thought Noah Puckerman asking a girl to kiss him on their first date; of course Noah I've missed you" Rachel says softly and Puck lowers his head down and claims her lips and kisses her with all the love he has for her

"I missed you Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course you know how important attendance is to me Noah" She smiled and was about to head inside when Puck stopped her

"Wait here" Puck ran into his truck and came back with his letterman jacket

"Wear this tomorrow, everyone is gunna know that your my girl ok"

Rachel smiled at the jacket and kissed Noah again before laughing "I would be honoured" Rachel kissed him on the cheek and smiled before stepping into her house

Xxxxx

The next day at school went reasonably well, there were a lot of stares and Santana was furious to say the least but Rachel didn't care, she was finally with the guy she had loved for months and he was showing her off and she loved having him walking her to class and kissing him whenever she felt like it. Quinn, Rachel and Puck are currently waiting in the waiting room at Dr Wu's office so they can see the baby for the first time

"Fabray" A nurse calls out

The 3 teens stand and are let into the room

"Only the father is allowed inside" The nurse snapped at Rachel

"Actually she's my girlfriend and he's the father so we are all the parents" Quinn snapped back with her best HBIC voice

The next snarled a whatever and left the room so she could get Dr Wu

"When did you to become lovers?" Puck smirked at the two girls

"Since you couldn't for fill my needs" Rachel grinned at Puck and the two girls laughed at his hurt facial expression

"Not funny" He glared just as Dr Wu came into the room

"Ok Quinn let's see your baby" He smiled and applied the gel onto her belly and a few seconds later the room was filled with the baby's heartbeat

"Wow" Puck says as he held onto Rachel's hand who was holding onto Quinn's

"It's amazing huh?" Quinn smiled at Puck before looking at the screen

"So here is the head, and the body; right there is the foot and the baby has all its fingers and toes. Did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time before laughing lowly

"Congratulations it's a girl" Dr Wu smiled before handing Quinn some paper towel so she could wipe away the gel

"Do you know if you are keeping the baby? You are currently 20 weeks and if you are placing the child up for adoption you might want to start looking now" Dr Wu advised as Quinn was cleaning up

"Um I don't know any more if I am putting her up anymore. A lot has changed, I have support now and I have a house to live in, I have family" Quinn said smiling at Rachel "So I think I might keep her" Quinn said before turning to Puck "If you want?"

"Yeah, I would love to keep her" Puck said with teary eyes

"Awe Noah are you crying" Rachel smiled

"Shut up Berry" Puck playfully shot

They left Dr Wu's office in silence and began to walk to Puck's truck

"Um Rach, since you and Puck are dating and you are this amazing person, they say it takes a whole village to raise a child, did you want to be like another mum to her?" Quinn said hesitantly afraid of the answerer "I understand if you don't want too I haven't been the nicest and it is a huge responsibly"

"I would be honoured, I mean I had 2 dad's how lucky would this little girl be to have an amazing daddy and 2 mummy's?" Rachel smiled

"Pretty fucking lucky" Puck smiled loving the way Quinn and Rachel were getting along

"Yep pretty fucking lucky" Quinn and Rachel repeated before laughing

**A/N I love Faberry friendships so I kind of always write them lol. Puck and Rachel will have their problems because it is a angsty story but it will be ok for the moment R&R please **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! I hope you enjoy this and thanks to everyone who is reading I didn't expect it to be positively received so thank you R&R I don't own Jar of Hearts nor do I own I don't believe you**

Chapter 6

Quinn is now 24 weeks and is starting to reconsider keeping the baby. She's 16; they all are; can they really be parents and good ones at that?

Puck is starting to reconsider whether keeping their daughter is really the best option. They are all so young, if Quinn really wants to keep her he won't bail, but he had a feeling she doesn't really want to keep her as well. So that's why he and Quinn are talking in the local café near Rachel's house.

"I don't think we should keep her Puck" Quinn said quietly and waited for his outburst

"I agree" He said calmly

"Really? I thought you wanted to keep her?"

"I do, but we are so fucking young; can we really raise a baby. We could give her to a family she deserves, with a white picket fence and all that shit, a tree house in the backyard and a puppy" Puck said seriously "We can't give her that life"

"I'm not ready to be a mother" Quinn says wiping the tears from her eyes

"I don't think I'm ready to be a dad" Puck said honestly

"Have you spoken to Rachel?" Quinn asked as she sipped her hot chocolate

"No; I wanted to talk to you first seemed like the right thing to do" Puck said draining the last mouthful of coffee

"Yeah" Quinn whispered "So adoption?" Quinn asked Puck with teary eyes

"I guess" Puck said gripping Quinn's hand "I'll always be here for you Quinn" he assured

"I know thank you" Quinn smiled weakly at him before rubbing her belly "I'm so sorry baby girl" Quinn whispered to her daughter inside her belly "Mummy's sorry" And with that Quinn began to sob

Puck stood up and walked over to Quinn's chair and held her as she sobbed and kissed her temple "It will be ok Q"

Xxxxx

That night, Rachel was online checking her emails when she got a mass email from Jacob's blog

_Is Puck cheating on Rachel already? Seen at Jimmy's Café, Fabray and Puckerman were seen hugging and comforting each other. If Rachel is single again I call dibs_

Rachel's bottom lip began to tremble at the images of Quinn and Puck holding each other, Puck kissing Quinn's temple she began crying at the one that showed them forehead to forehead and have a private conversation, their lips barely apart.

Rachel slammed her laptop down and locked her bedroom door and lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep that night

Xxxxx

The next morning, Rachel completely ignored Quinn and walked too soon inside of carpooling with Quinn. Quinn drove Rachel's car to school and was upset as to why Rachel was ignoring her. Rachel walked straight passed Quinn and Puck who were waiting for her at the entrance to the school and headed inside to her locker

"I knew it wouldn't be too long before you ditched Manhands Puckerman; now all you have to do is dump tubbers here and you can come back to Santana heaven" Santana said letting her hands roam his chest

"What the fuck are you on Lopez?" Puck snapped before pushing her hands away

"Jacob's blog" Was all the Latina replied before leaving Puck and Quinn

They raced to the library and gasped at the photos

"It's not what it looks like" Quinn said in shock

"Crap!" Puck yelled

"Shh" the librarian said only for Puck to flip her off and storm out to find Rachel

Xxxxx

He found her sitting on the bleachers; Rachel Berry was actually wagging class.

"Why are you out here and not in class" Puck asked her sitting down on the row behind her

"What's the point when I can't concentrate" Rachel snapped

"Rach it wasn't what it looked like I fucking promise"

"Well then what the fuck was it Noah because it didn't look innocent to me"

"We decided to put the baby up for adoption" Puck whispered

"What?" Rachel turned slightly to face him

"We can't do this Rachel so we are placing her up for adoption as hard as its gunna be it's the right thing to do"

"Why wasn't I there with you guys?" Rachel asked hurt in a new kind of way now

"We thought we should make the decision by ourselves"

"So… I'm ok to change dirty nappies but I can't help you decided whether or not we keep her?" Rachel said with a new wave on anger rushing through her

"No of course not it's just, Rach were her parents it's our call to make" Puck said and instantly regretted saying those words

"Right, 1 month ago Quinn didn't ask me to be a second mother to her did she now? You know what fuck you Puck" Rachel snapped and began to walk away

"Rachel where are you going?" Puck called out from behind her

"Too class, you're right I don't ditch and I'm not distracted anymore… we're done" Rachel said and with that turned on her heel and went towards the school

Xxxxx

_Noah: What do you mean we are done, text me back please Rach I love you_

_Quinn: I'm so sorry Rachel, nothing happened but you should have been there to help us decide please forgive me_

_Noah: Rach I'm sorry please call me back_

_Noah: Rachel please…_

Rachel just looked at her text messages and deleted them all before starting to record her my space video

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

'**Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

**I learned to live, half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**[Chorus:]**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

**I've learned to live, half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**[Chorus]**

**It took so long just to feel alright**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

'**Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

Rachel walked into Quinn's room and closed the door behind her

"I'm not mad at you Quinn I promise" Rachel said before sitting at the end of her bed

"Thank you Rachel… but why did you break up with Puck when nothing happened"

"He's having a baby with someone else, I love him yes but if I go back to him nothing good can come out of it. He so hot and cold and I can't take it anymore Quinn" Rachel sighed before letting a few tears slip and Quinn just hugged her friend and telling her everything is going to be ok

"I'm hurt he didn't tell me about the adoption, we are meant to be a team and he didn't even tell me" Rachel said before wiping her eyes and headed back into her room for bed

It was about 2am in the morning when Rachel felt her bed dip

"Rach" Puck whispered from the end of her bed

"Noah what the hell are you doing here how did you get in?"

"Window and I'm here to ask you why you dumped my ass"

"We are in to different places in our lives, you're having a baby and clearly you don't want me involved it's just easy right now, the timing isn't right" Rachel whispered

"That's bullshit Rach, I didn't handle the whole adoption thing the right way I know that now but I only want you and the timing isn't the best but it doesn't mean that we can't do this"

"Yes that's exactly why it won't work, you need to focus on Quinn and the baby and I refuse to be a 3rd wheel in my boyfriend's heart" Rachel said

"You are fucking first Rachel have been for a while"

"Then why is it so hard? For us? It shouldn't be this hard Noah" Rachel said crying

"Shh baby, as long as we love each other…" Rachel cut him off

"Noah I need time, just leave please?" Rachel said pushing him away and rolling over to face away from him

Rachel cried when she heard him leaving her room

Xxxxx

The next day at glee club Puck had a song prepared to sing to Rachel

"Ok so who has a song guys?" Mr Shue asked and no body volunteered

"Rachel?" Mr Shue asked desperately

"Nope sorry" Was all she muttered before looking down at her shoes

"I have something Mr Shue" Puck said

"Ok take it away"

"This is for you Rachel, I'm never giving up on you babe" Puck said before the band began to play

**I don't mind it**

**I don't mind at all**

**It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls**

**It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows**

**And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?**

**[Chorus:]**

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

**I don't mind it**

**I still don't mind at all**

**It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up**

**Looks like you've given up, you've had enough**

**But I want more no I won't stop**

**'cause I just know you'll come around... right?**

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

**Just don't stand there and watch me fall**

**'cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all**

**It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows**

**And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?**

**No I don't believe you**

**When you say don't come around here no more**

**I won't remind you**

**You said we wouldn't be apart**

**No, I don't believe you**

**When you say you don't need me anymore**

**So don't pretend**

**To not love me at all**

**I don't believe you **

Rachel just looked up at Noah with tears in her eyes and walked out of the room

**A/N Don't hate me for breaking them up it's just their timing wasn't right R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Happy birthday to Lea Michele :) Also the reason why Rachel is angrier with Puck then Quinn is because Puck is/was her boyfriend and she feels he should have told her I do not own glee or behind these hazel eyes or she will be loved R&R**

Chapter 7

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

The glee club applauded Rachel, everyone except for Puck who sat there his head looking down at his shoes.

"That was amazing Rachel, we will consider that for Regionals" Mr Shue smiled

"Anyone else?" He added

"Ah yeah I have a song Mr Shue, again this is for you Rachel and I'm really sorry" Puck said before grabbing his guitar and began to strum

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow**

**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**

**My heart is full and my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**

**Alone in your car**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**And she will be loved**

**[in the background]**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**

**Yeah**

**[softly]**

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

"Well that's it, we have our songs for Regionals, the boys will sing she will be loved, the girls can sing behind these hazel eyes and we can sing born this way as the group number" Mr Shue clapped before dismissing the club

"Rach I'm going to stay at Brittany's for the night I already asked you're dad's and they said it was cool, but they are going to be away on business for the night are you going to be ok?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I'm used to it Quinn have fun" Rachel smiled and watched the two blondes walk away

"You are not staying at your house by yourself babe it's dangerous; pack a bag and stay over at mine" Puck said coming up behind Rachel

"No Puck I will be fine" Rachel dismissed him before turning away

"I will tell ma and you know she will make you come over, easy way or the hard way Rach" Puck yelled out causing Rachel to stop in the middle of the hallway

"Grrr fine but don't talk to me all night" Rachel snapped "I will be there at 5"

"Can't wait" Puck laughed and watched her walk outside to the car park

Xxxxxx

"Hello Rachel" Dianna greeted Rachel, she had just arrived right on time at 5 o'clock

"Thank you for letting me stay it's very nice of you" Rachel smiled and made her way inside the house

"Rachel!" Sarah screamed and gave Rachel a bone crushing hug "Noah said you were coming but I thought he was joking, come on into my room and we can play Barbies" Sarah said while dragging Rachel into her room

After playing with Sarah for a few hours Puck knocked on his sister's door

"Dinner girls" He smirked at Sarah ran straight passed him so she could get the seat next to Rachel

"Thanks" Rachel said trying to move past but Puck blocked her in

"Remember the closet Rach" Puck whispered and pressed her up against the wall

"Y-yes" Rachel sighed

"Best day of my life" Puck said sincerely

"What cause you got laid?" Rachel spat

"Nope cuz that was the day I made you mine" Puck lightly kissed Rachel on the lips and turned and made his way to the dining room to have dinner

Xxxxx

"Ok sweetie, I have set the couch up for you and if you need anything else you know where the blankets are" Dianna smiled at Rachel who was lying on the couch

"Thanks and I am sure this will be enough" Rachel smiled and watched Dianna turn off all the lights and went into her room and closed the door

Rachel fell asleep pretty fast but was woke up after having a nightmare, she wanted Noah; she missed him so she threw her blankets off and silently climbed the stairs and opened and closed his bedroom door, once she was inside she slipped into the other side of his bed and curled up into his side

"Rach?" Puck asked sleepily

"Sorry I had a weird dream and I miss you Noah" Rachel whispered

"I missed you to babe so much" Puck said and pulled her into his side

There was a silence between the two

"M-make love to me Noah" Rachel said into his ear before kissing his jaw

"Are you sure?" Puck asked

"Yes I need to feel you" Rachel said breathlessly

"You know you'll be my girl again after this" Puck told her while rubbing her breasts through her top

"Yeah I know we have stuff to sort out but god I've missed you" Rachel said and took off her top

Puck began to rub her nipples through his fingers and kneaded her breasts

"Fuck I love you"

"I love you too Noah"

Puck flipped Rachel on her back and took off his clothing and hers and began to lick and suck on her clit Rachel moaned and rubbed her fingers down his head and kept his face on her heat.

"I need you Noah" Rachel moaned Puck kissed her passionately and slowly slipped inside her

"God I've missed this" Puck said as he began to stroke in and out of her tight wet heat

They made love twice that night and Rachel realised that even though they had so many issues they needed to figure out, she'd rather be with him than without him.

**A/N Hoped you like R&R thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who is keeping this story alive! This is continuing on from last chapter**

Chapter 8

The next morning Rachel made her way downstairs and back to the couch early before Dianna or Sarah got up. Around 7, Dianna woke up and that in turn woke Rachel up and Rachel got up and began to help Dianna cook breakfast.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Dianna asked while stirring the batter

"Um…" _fucking your son _"Fine just fine" Rachel stuttered out just in time for Puck to make his way down the stairs

"Noah why are you up so early?" Dianna gasped looking down at her watch

"Got guests and shit it's rude" Puck simply replied before winking at Rachel who blushed

After breakfast, Rachel's phone rang

"Hello daddy" Rachel answered politely

"Sweetie, we are going to be held up we aren't going to make it back home at least for another couple of days, can you ask Dianna if it's alright if you stay for the weekend, we should be back on Monday; we can pay her for anything you use" Her daddy said over the phone

"Hang on let me ask" Rachel covered the phone and asked Dianna if she could stay the weekend

"Of course dear and they don't have to pay me anything, I'm working most of the weekend so you will be doing be a favour" Dianna winked before heading out the door to go to work

"She said its fine daddy" Rachel told her father through the phone

"Ok pumpkin love you"

"Love you too"

"So me and you all weekend huh?" Puck smirked and hugged her from behind

"And Sarah" Rachel added and laughed as he moaned his disapproval

"It will be fine, she's fun" Rachel smiled brightly

"But I don't want my sister anywhere near us while I'm making up to you for being a dick" Puck muttered as he kissed down her neck

"Oh I've gotta call Quinn see if she can stay at Brittany's or whether she needs to come here"

Rachel walked out of Puck's embrace and phoned her friend Quinn just laughed and said she would stay at Brittany's and for Rachel and Puck to use a freaking condom. Rachel was laughing when she got off the phone from Quinn

"What's so funny?" Puck asked from the couch

"Quinn said her and Brittany are going to stay up late tonight and make sure that Brittany's cat isn't reading her diary" Rachel laughed

"What is it with Brit and that fucking cat?" Puck grinned in amusement

"Language" Rachel scolded

"I think its sweet she's so innocent"

Puck laughed out loud "Trust me Rach Brittany ain't innocent" Puck laughed

Rachel sighed in annoyance "See this is my problem I know you have been around the block so to speak"

"Numerous times" Puck cut in

"Whatever, you're my boyfriend and I already get enough girls coming up to me telling them you took their virginity or god knows what else I don't need you to say it too" Rachel said

Puck looked at Rachel's defeated face "Ok got it no more being a douche what else?" Puck said seriously

"You aren't going to try and tell me I'm over reacting?" Rachel said shocked

"Well if you are uncomfortable with it then I will stop it, but expect a load more of innuendoes involving me and you" Puck smirked

"I can handle that" Rachel smiled and sat on Puck's lap who was sitting on the couch

Xxxxx

The day went pretty smoothly, Rachel, Puck and Sarah just had a movie marathon in the lounge room only getting up when they absolutely had to and Puck even cooked the girl's dinner

"Dinner my ladies" Puck said in a horrible British accent

"That's horrible" Rachel laughed before making her way to the table to eat the stake and chips Puck had prepared

"Yummy" Rachel said as she took a forkful of her stake "Guess what you will be making more often" Rachel smiled as Puck rolled his eyes playfully

Sarah scoffed her food and ran back into the lounge room to continue watching the movie while Rachel did the dishes she insisted since Puck cooked after they were done, it was about 9pm and Puck told Sarah to go to bed

"Grrr whatever, but only if Rachel sings me a song before bed" Sarah glared at Puck before turning to Rachel giving her puppy dog eyes

"What are you 4?" Puck asked her and rolled his eyes

"I would be delighted to sing to you Sarah" Rachel smiled before letting the girl lead her into her bedroom "What song?"

"A whole new world" She smiled

"But that's a duet" Puck said from the doorway

"Exactly" Sarah smiled at her older brother before he sighed and sat beside Rachel on Sarah's bed

**I can show you the world **

**Shining, shimmering, splendid **

**Tell me, princess, now when did **

**You last let your heart decide? **

**I can open your eyes **

**Take you wonder by wonder **

**Over, sideways and under **

**On a magic carpet ride **

A whole new world 

A new fantastic point of view 

No one to tell us no 

Or where to go 

Or say we're only dreaming 

_A whole new world _

_A dazzling place I never knew _

_But when I'm way up here _

_It's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights _

_Indescribable feeling _

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _

_Through an endless diamond sky _

A whole new world 

Don't you dare close your eyes 

A hundred thousand things to see 

Hold your breath - it gets better 

I'm like a shooting star 

I've come so far 

I can't go back to where I used to be 

**A whole new world **

**Every turn a surprise **

**With new horizons to pursue **

**Every moment red-letter **

**I'll chase them anywhere **

**There's time to spare **

**Let me share this whole new world with you **

A whole new world 

That's where we'll be 

A thrilling chase 

A wondrous place 

For you and me

Rachel and Puck left Sarah's room after they sang the song and headed straight into Puck's bedroom to make love, and yes it wasn't just sex to them it was making love.

**A/N Hope you like I don't really like this chapter but what can you do**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for such the delay and this is to tomfeltonlover1991 who wanted this story to be updated :)**

Chapter 9

The day that Quinn, Puck and Rachel were all dreading finally arrived; Quinn gave birth to a healthy baby girl; 3 weeks before her due date. Puck, Quinn and Rachel all held the baby and spent two hours with her before the adoption agency representative took her away to give to her adoptive parents. Quinn and Puck had picked a couple that lived in Dallas, Texas and it was a semi-open adoption; meaning they would get pictures and they could visit her once a year.

Two days after the birth Quinn was released from hospital and continued to stay with the Berry's.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" Rachel asked her the night she was sent home.

"Sore to be honest," Quinn complained while trying to adjust herself in her bed, "And incredibly tired,"

"Okay I'm going to let you sleep, shout out if you need anything no matter what time it is," Rachel said and left Quinn's room and went back into her own room where Puck was lying down on her bed.

"Baby," Rachel whispered and kissed his cheek "Are you okay Noah?"

"I'll be fine," Puck mumbled.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked.

"Not at the moment," Puck said before turning onto his side ending the conversation between the couple.

Xxxxx

Two weeks after Quinn gave birth she returned to school; her mother offered her to move back in with her now that she wasn't pregnant anymore; but Quinn refused, they weren't family to her; Rachel and her dad's were her family now. Puck hadn't really spoken much to anyone; not even Rachel, all he really did now was just have sex with her and then leave straight afterwards making Rachel feel cheap. He was grieving for his loss but not in a healthy way and it was beginning to affect their relationship.

Puck walked into Rachel bedroom and closed and locked the door, and walked to where she was sitting doing her homework on her bed and began to kiss her neck; they hadn't talk for a few days but he wanted sex well that what Rachel felt like and he needed his fix hence why he was here.

"Noah," Rachel complained trying to shrug him off,

"Baby, I'm so fucking hard; I just wanna fuck you," Puck said began to kiss her a little more harder,

"Noah… N-Noah stop," Rachel said trying to get him off her,

"Why; I need you baby," Puck said and that was another thing, he never said her name anymore,

"Puck stop!" Rachel said jumping up and crossing her arms.

"Why are you here?" Rachel said bitterly,

"I wanted to see you," Puck said.

"No you wanted a fuck, we haven't spoken in two days, Noah; and then whenever you want a root you come to me; I'm your girlfriend not your sex buddy!" Rachel said sadly.

"Talk to me," Rachel begged,

"There's nothing to talk about," Puck said stubbornly.

"Bullshit, your daughter," Rachel whispered.

"She isn't my daughter she never fucking was!" Puck yelled before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel said wiping away a tear,

"To go find Santana," Puck said before leaving her room, he wanted sex he was going to go and find it; that made Rachel cry herself to sleep, she couldn't handle this anymore.

Xxxxxx

"Manhands," Santana said cornering Rachel at her locker.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel said trying not to cry.

"Puck came round to my house yesterday and wanted to fuck; even though you may think I'm evil, I'm not okay; he's hurting and I know he didn't want me, I just wanted to let you know that I turned him down and sent him packing, but I honestly don't know if he got it from someone else; I just, he's being an ass and even though I dislike you, you are trying to help him and he is making it incredibly difficult so I wasn't going to go and back it harder," Santana said before looking around making sure nobody saw her talking to Rachel before leaving.

Rachel sighed, at least he didn't sleep with Santana; but who knows who he slept with if she turned him down, she kind of wished he did sleep with Santana; at least she'd know he wouldn't contract something.

Xxxxx

"Rach, can we talk?" Puck said before Glee club,

"Why? There's nothing to talk about," Rachel said repeating his words.

"Bullshit," He said "I'm sorry about yesterday, I fucked up; but I didn't have sex with Santana," Puck said thinking this would make it all better.

"Because she turned you down, you would have if she opened her legs," Rachel said trying to walk to her locker.

"Rachel wait please, when she said no to me it, it made me realise; that I have this amazing girl who wants to help me and here I am being a dick; I'm so sorry Rachel," Puck whispered.

"Are you? Really sorry Noah, or are you just saying this so you can get me to sleep with you?" Rachel asked.

"We need to talk, I am so sorry, I just I lost someone so important to me," Puck began before Rachel cut him off,

"So did Quinn and she and I talk every single night before bed; she never cut me out," Rachel said before turning around to face him,

"Just leave me alone Noah," Rachel sighed in defeat before walking to the choir room.

"Anyone have a song prepared?" Mr Shue asked the class.

"Yes, I do;" Rachel said before walking to the middle of the room.

"This is for you Noah," Rachel whispered looking at Puck before nodding her head to the band.

**Chest to chest**

**Nose to nose**

**Palm to palm**

**We were always just that close**

**Wrist to wrist**

**Toe to toe**

**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**

**So, how come when I reach out my finger**

**It feels like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**I've been California wishing on these stars**

**For your heart for me**

**My California king**

**Eye to eye**

**Cheek to cheek**

**Side by side**

**You were sleeping next to me**

**Arm in arm**

**Dusk to dawn**

**With the curtains drawn**

**And a little last night on these sheets**

**So, how come when I reach out my fingers**

**It seems like more than distance between us**

**In this California king bed**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**I've been California wishing on these stars**

**For your heart for me**

**My California king**

**Just when I felt like giving up on us**

**You turned around and gave me one last touch**

**That made everything feel better**

**And even then my eyes got wetter**

**So confused wanna ask you if you love me**

**But I don't wanna seem so weak**

**Maybe I've been California dreaming**

**In this California king bed**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**I've been California wishing on these stars**

**For your heart for me**

**My California king**

**My California King**

**In this California king bed**

**We're ten thousand miles apart**

**I've been California wishing on these stars**

**For your heart for me**

**My California king**

"I do love you Rachel, so much," Puck said walking to her.

"Prove it," Rachel whispered before walking out of the room, Quinn right behind her.

**A/N How do you want this story to go… MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK that's why it was on hiatus. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay hope you guys like :) Thanks to **

**ezzyxb94 for Puck's make up ideas.**

Chapter 10

Rachel and Puck where still on shaky terms, Rachel barely spoke to him, she still felt used by Noah. He was meant to be her loving boyfriend and not use her as a fuck buddy! She understands that he is grieving the loss of his daughter, but so is Quinn; her best friend, and she isn't pushing Rachel away, in fact; Quinn is using this as ammo to get her life on track and she is even on really good terms with Finn again; they have a date next week. Rachel was happy for her friends, she just wishes that her life was going as well.

Puck realized that he fucked up big time, he was pushing his girl away and now he was paying the price; he was going to lose her, he had to something epic and he had just the thing in mind, he was going to 'whew' Rachel Berry.

XXXXX

Rachel was woken up by Quinn early Saturday morning bouncing into her room.

"Rach wake up! We are going shopping for my date with Finn, so get you butt out of bed! Quinn announced to her best friend, walking over to her window to open the curtains, Rachel groaned when the sunlight hit her face.

"Quinn it's 8am! To early." Rachel mumbled turning over so the sunlight would hit her back.

"Nope, there is massive sales on today, we need to get there early or else there won't be any left." Quinn said ripping the blankets away, sure Quinn needed clothes for her date but she was just getting Rachel out of the house so Puck could set up his 'I'm sorry' surprise.

"Argh! Fine, give me 20 minutes." Rachel moaned getting out of bed and walking into her closet to find clothes to wear for that day.

XXXXX

Rachel arrived home at around 3pm, her father's where out on business leaving the house to her and Quinn for a week, Quinn ended up going to Finn's after the shopping trip so Rachel had some peace and quiet to herself for a few hours, well that's what she thought. As soon as she placed all her shopping bags in the living room, she heard music coming from her bedroom; not just any music, Noah singing; she smiled slightly before making her way up the stairs, when she opened her bedroom door she gasped at what she saw. Noah had scattered pink rose petals everywhere (her favorite flower), they were scattered from her doorway to her bed, on her pillows and blankets, and then to the window where Noah sat strumming his guitar as he sang 'Sweet Caroline'.

**Where it began,  
>I can't begin to knowin'<strong>  
><strong>But then I know it's growing strong<br>Was in the spring  
>And spring became the summer<br>Who'd have believed you'd come along.**

**Hands, touchin' hands  
>Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you<br>Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>I've been inclined  
>To believe they never would<br>But now I, look at the night  
>And it don't seem so lonely<br>We fill it up with only two.**

**And when I hurt,  
>Hurtin' runs off my shoulders<br>How can I hurt when I'm with you  
>Warm, touchin' warm<br>Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
>Sweet Caroline<br>Good times never seemed so good  
>I've been inclined,<br>To believe they never would  
>Oh, no, no<strong>

**Sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seemed so good<br>Sweet Caroline,  
>I believe they never could<br>Sweet Caroline...**

When he had finished Noah stood up and made his way over to a shocked Rachel, she had tears in her eyes; staring at the boy she loved so much, she knew this would of taken a lot for him to do; so she realized that Noah must really love her. She gasped when he got down on one knee.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you so much. You mean the world to me; you have always been there for me, forgiven me when I was a dick to you and loved me when I feel like I am not worthy of being loved. Now; even though this isn't an engagement ring; it's a promise ring, I will always be there for you; I will always love you and you will always be my girl. One day you will be Mrs Puckerman, when your a huge Broadway star and we are living in New York; the only person I see and want to bare my children is you, always you; so please accept my apologies and accept my promise; that it will always be you and me forever." Puck said while he was on his knee, looking deeply into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel nodded her head wiped her tears away and smiled brightly when he slipped the ring on her finger, Puck stood up and Rachel all but threw herself on him,

"I love you Noah, and yes; I will be your everything, I couldn't, I can't see myself with anyone but you." Rachel said and kissed him passionately on the lips. She had missed him and she knew that she was his and he was hers... forever.

**A/N Sorry short chapter but I'm busy lol hope you like :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I own nothing! Can't get over the Finn and Rachel proposal! Noooo haha okay so this is the last chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who has read and everyone who has reviewed!**

Chapter 11 (Epilogue)

"Rachel, sweetie are you okay?" Rachel's daddy asked.

"Yes I'm fine, just nervous I guess." Rachel replied fixing up her hair.

"Well it's your graduation, your life starts now. No more high school drama, you and Noah will be moving to New York; starting your life together, it's a big stepping stone." Hiram told his daughter.

"Wow." Rachel said staring at herself in the mirror, "It's all really happening isn't it."

"Yes, but just remember no matter what happens, whether you make it on Broadway or end up as a successful teacher, your dad and I will always be there for you. Always." Hiram reminded his daughter.

"Thank you daddy." Rachel whispered and stood up and hugged her father.

Xxxxx

"How do you manage to look so sexy all the fucking time?" Puck asked Rachel as she stood next to him in the red graduation robe that everyone was currently wearing; and in Puck's opinion looked sexy as fuck, her hair was down and her make up was light, she looked stunning.

"It's a gift." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Rachel. You look amazing." Puck said pulling her into his chest, "I can't wait till the end of summer, our life in New fucking York baby!" Puck said excitedly, he never thought he'd end up going to college let alone NYU which hello was in New York City! He and Rachel had both lined up jobs so they where going to be rooming together off campus; moving in together, big step for a guy like Puck, but it didn't scare him. He loved the idea of waking up next to Rachel every morning, sharing the same bed with her every night and definitely being able to have sex whenever the mood strikes.

"I can't wait Noah." Rachel smiled brightly up at him.

"All students of the class of 2012 please make your way up to the stage so we can start the ceremony." Mr Figgin's told the students, grabbing Rachel's hand, Puck and Rachel walked to the stage together before breaking up to take their seats, damn her being a Berry and him being a Puckerman.

"We are all here today to witness or children or loved ones take one of the biggest steps of their lives, graduating high school. Every single one of these students will all have different outcomes in their lives, some will stay here in Lima, others will go onto other states and I am proud to say that 97% of this years class has been accepted and will be attending a college somewhere in the country which is the highest percentage to date!" Principal Figgin's smiled, he was very proud of the students that where sitting on that stage.

"Some students where in the football team, others on our cheerleading squad and some are currently the National champion Glee Club; the first time we have won a National championship for a glee club since 1993!" Mr Figgin's smiled looking at Mr Shue. "These kids can be anything and everything that they want to be and I am so proud of them, now I welcome Miss Rachel Berry our valedictorian to say a few words." Mr Figgin's announced and took his seat as everyone clapped Rachel onto the stage.

"Hi, most of you didn't like me that much for the first few years of high school, and even Junior and Senior year most of you tolerated me because I am Noah Puckerman's girlfriend, most of you think I am going to lecture all of you and tell you the same stuff you have been told a million times over; well I'm not going to do that. I'm here to tell you guys that, attending McKinley high school has been the best, most challenging times of my life and I will cherish it forever. Life doesn't get easier after high school, it gets harder, you have to find a job, do well in college, get a degree to become 'something' whatever that maybe. To be an adult and not a child. My parents all told me that I should follow my dreams, what I want to be and not what I think I should be or what anyone else wants me to be; that's properly why I got slushied everyday for two years because I wasn't the norm but I don't care. I'm proud to be Rachel Berry and hopefully if my life plan works out I will be on Broadway and I hope and wish with everything inside of me that all of your dreams come true, everything you want to be you become. I've seen people overcome the odds, Quinn; my best friend, had a baby Sophomore year and now she is off to Yale and I have never been more prouder of her." Rachel stopped and looked back at Quinn who was smiling back at Rachel just as brightly. "Noah is attending NYU, Santana CU, Brittany and Mike are going to Julliard on dancing scholarships!" Rachel said proudly. "Mr Figgin's asked me to tell people what I would say I remembered the most about high school and that would be Glee Club hands down. Because of Mr Shue and HIS glee club; because it will always be your club, I found friends, acceptance and the love of my life. So what will you think about when people ask you in ten years about high school; will it be your friends, your social status, the teachers or the clubs you where in? Whatever it is I hope you had the time of your life. To the class of 2012!" Rachel smiled and started laughing when everyone cheered her on and clapped in agreement.

Rachel knew one thing she has had the time of her life here but she can't wait for her future and when she thinks about her future she sees Noah Puckerman, forever and always.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story love you all!**


End file.
